Djinn (The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Role in the filmEdit Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Goob made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lacks the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a mini Doris for Goob to control so he wouldn't have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control a T-Rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl is attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega-Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris controlled Robinson family. Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. When Doris tries to kill him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her and she is wiped out from existence, causing the future to be restored along with Wilbur. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Other names Doris, Helping Hat Djinn (named after his people) The Wishmaster Nathaniel Demerest (human form) Professor Joel Barash (human form) Steven Verdel (human form) Personality Megalomaniacal, evil, macha-villainous, manipulative, sadistic Appearance Floating robotic bowler hat with a single eye Occupation Member of the ancient Djinn race Alignment Bad Affiliations Disney Villains Goal To be mass produced and conquer the world Free the other Djinn and bring an end to the human race. Minions Mini-Doris, Mega-Doris Enemies Lewis, Wilbur Robinson, Robinson family, Bowler Hat Guy Likes World domination, control, revenge Dislikes Being banished, being controlled, Dr. Robinson, Bowler Hat Guy, all of humanity in general Powers and abilities Grants any wish (twisting them into something fatal if the wish is vague enough) in exchange for his victim's soul Immortality Mechanical claws, spying camera Fate Gets wiped from existence on Lewis' promise to never invent her, thus creating a paradox The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Untie villains